ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Bored Of Education
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Gordon Douglas Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: William Randall Titles: None Writer: Released: April 20, 1936 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Jean Hood * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Dickie De Nuet * Donald Proffitt (actor) * Dorian Johnson * Harold Switzer * Jack Egan - Ice Cream Attendant * John Collum * Joe Geil * Sidney Kibrick * Patsy Mae Dittemore * Robert Lentz * Rosina Lawrence - Miss Jones/Miss Lawrence The Short Plot: Summer is over, and it's time for the kids to give up their fun and freedom to return to school. They're also getting a new teacher who is likely to be an old crab. Spanky schemes to rig a toothache for Alfalfa for them to skip school by blowing up a balloon in his cheek. They are completely unaware their new teacher Miss Lawrence has overheard them and plans to go along with the act to teach them a lesson. When she notices Alfalfa not singing "Good morning," she asks him what's wrong and he confesses to the toothache. Spanky then immediately volunteers to help him home, but as they head out, they cross paths with the ice cream vendor who is taking ice cream to the school for a First Day of School party. Now the two fakers have to get back into school. Spanky quickly pops the balloon, but Alfalfa has swallowed the stopper, now lodged in his throat. Spanky rushes back to acknowledge Alfalfa's miraculous if not extraordinarily timely recovery, but Miss Lawrence still wants to hear Alfalfa sing. He launches into a tune of "Of All Those Endearing Young Charms," the balloon stopper making a whistling from his throat on his deep breaths for a very surreal and mysterious closer. Quotes: * "With vacation over, thousands of happy, smiling kids return to school." - Opening Title * "All that's nothing, I swallowed lots of things when I was a kid!" - Spanky * "Something tells me that something's wrong!" - Spanky Notes/Trivia: * This short is a loose remake of Teacher's Pet. * Through most of her appearances, Rosina Lawrence played Miss Jones, the kids' school teacher, but in this short and Arbor Day (her first appearance), she's known by her real name. * At the time this was made, Rosina Lawrence was dating former Rascal Johnny Downs, sort of making her a Rascal herself by association. * This short was almost never made. After Arbor Day, Hal Roach Studios was starting to focus more and more on on feature films and shorts were gradually getting phased out, but instead of discontinuing the highly popular Our Gang series, M-G-M had the studio shorten them to single-reel comedies. Following this, Bored of Education won the series its only Academy Award for Best Short Subject of 1936. * Although he had other credits in the series, this was the first short directed by Gordon Douglas in the series. * In the script for this short, Spanky originally called the new teacher an owl, but these references were added out. However, the footage of his illustration of the new teacher as an owl is still intact in the short. Sequence * Previous Short: Arbor Day * Next Short: Two Too Young ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1936 Category: Hooky-Related Shorts Category: School-Related Shorts